


Sound of Silence

by CastielsHeart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon divergennce, Fluff, I made myself into a character so sue me, Kentucky, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Musty creepy lodge, Original Character Death(s), Pagan Gods, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Road Trips, Self-Hatred, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Dean's reoccurring nightmares are slowly breaking him and why do they seem to be connected to the very dangerous case they are on.  Dean repressed feelings might be his downfall.  Can he get over his self hate and admit he has feeling for his best friend.  Will he be able to save his family from an entity that wants his soul and his sanity.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the song the "The Sound of Silence", mayan mythology and the crazy ramblings in my head.

“Hello, darkness, my old friend. I’ve come to talk with you again because a vision softly creeping, left its seeds while I was sleeping. And the vision that was planted in my brain still remains within the sound of silence.” ~ The Sound of Silence~

[](http://s1253.photobucket.com/user/Kelly_Ann_Tyler/media/Phototastic-6_2_2018_4906d3b2-4dcc-4cf0-b07f-40d58db76e2a_zpsf4vsrwj7.jpg.html)

 

Dean was lying flat on a cold hard slab of stone immersed in a swirling charcoal mist. He felt the presence of thousands of eyes watching him though none of them could be seen. The silence was so complete it was deafening and Dean felt like he would suffocate in it. There were no visible bonds holding Dean but he was wholly paralyzed. The fog parted and a figure emerged and walked toward him. It was his best friend Castiel except his eyes were black and he had a sinister grin on his face. He looked as though he was silently laughing at Dean and he felt his heart freeze. Another entity was emerging making its way with long strides toward Dean. The figure did not stop until it was standing directly over Dean staring at him as if he was dinner. It was his brother Sam but it was not. The black eyed illusion looked at him with no brotherly compassion. 

Dark Cas and Sam were both suddenly standing over him menacingly. Blue flashes of light broke up the darkness swirling around them and Dean’s heart was racing wildly. Dark Cas and Sam looked at each other knowingly and then back down at Dean. They spoke and the words seemed to reverberate inside Dean’s skull. “Look what has become us Dean.” Dark Cas growled. “Yeah, Dean and you only have yourself to blame” Dark Sam accused. “Your poison to everyone around you.” Cas continued. “You deserved to be alone.” Sam declared. 

Dean tried to turn his head to look away from the dark versions of the two people he loved most in the world but he was totally frozen. “Poison Dean… your just poison” the changelings chanted over him in a continued loop. He was screaming inside his head but no sound came out of his mouth. 

Next thing he knew he was thrashing in his bed in the bunker and startlingly Cas and Sam were trying to hold him down. He felt bile coming up in his throat; he was going to be sick. Was he still dreaming? He looked up and saw cerulean and green eyes looking back at him with worried expression accompany them. Dean felt his panic subsiding because these were not the tormenting changelings of his nightmare. He was awake now and he needed to stop fighting his brother and best friend. He took in a large breath and forced himself to still.

Sam was the first to speak, “Dean, can you hear me?” Dean nodded and looked from his brother to the blue eyes of his friend Cas. He attempted to sit up and Cas pushed him back down gently.

“Dean, lay still your heart is beating much too rapid.” Cas looked so worried Dean felt uncomfortable. Dean did not like to worry anyone because he felt it was his duty to be the protector and not the protected. Sam and Cas were now sitting on either side of him on the bed with their arm relaxed at their sides. They did not seem to feel Dean was going to need to be restrained again anytime soon. “Take slow deep breaths.” Castiel coached.

Dean did not argue for once because he felt like his heart and lungs for going to rip themselves from his chest. After a couple of minutes, the pain in Dean’s chest eased and his mind cleared some. Dean sat up and leaned against the headboard of his bed. Sam and Cas were both watching him intently as if trying to will him to speak. He found it hard to meet their gaze because he was afraid they would see the fear that still resided inside him. Dean was supposed to be strong but he found himself falling apart. The memory of his family standing over him, with the black eyes of demons, telling him it was his fault, was ripping him apart. 

“Dean what the hell was that? You were thrashing as if you were having a seizure. Cas thought you were going to have a heart attack.” Sam was looking at him with his puppy dog eyes and pure raw concern on his face. No one made any move to try to touch Dean for which he was thankful. He felt any human or angel contact would make him leap out of his skin.

“It was just a nightmare Sam. Albeit a very disturbing and lucid one but just a dream all the same” Dean responded not wishing to divulge the actual content of the dream.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Sam inquired. 

“Absolutely not!” Dean replied tersely. Dean did not like to talk about his fears and feelings. His father had taught him to bottle it all up and let it out with spurts of alcoholism and rage. He knew it was not healthy but that just what he did.

“Dean…” Cas started but Dean put up his hand to stop him. Cas meant well but Dean was in no mood to be convinced to share.

“Cas I appreciate it but no.” Dean pushed his fingers into his eyes until he saw spots. Dean wished he could gouge out the black eyes of dark Cas and Sam from his mind but they remained. Sam and Castiel looked at each other over Dean. “Okay guys what is it?”

“It can wait.” Cas said. Dean gave both of them his best resting bitch face. 

“Fine, Cas and I found a case.” Sam explained. “Seven people have gone missing in a small town in Kentucky. No remains have been found and the local police are completely perplexed. The only evidence are strange symbols left on the doors of the victims and traces of gold dust at the scenes.”

“Sounds very weird and right in our wheel house.” Dean said. “Now if you two will buzz off, I’ll get dressed and packed and meet you two at the car in thirty.” A case was something Dean could use right now. Something to get his mind off his dream and its meaning. Repression, it is was what Dean was best at.

In a half of an hour, Dean was starting up baby. The rumble of its engine was echoing in the Men of Letters garage. His gigantic moose of a brother was sitting next to him and he looked in his rearview mirror to see Cas staring back at him from the backseat. The angel still had a look of veiled concern on his face but Dean pretended not to see it. He was fine now behind the wheel of his car and the open road stretching out before him. Kentucky here they come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of the road trip to the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promise I have not abandoned this fic. I just got wrapped up in my other fic "Here Comes the Candyman." Here is a lighter installment. Hope you guys like it.

It was a thirteen-hour drive to Kentucky and Dean occupied himself singing along to Zeppelin, annoying his brother, and smiling at Cas in the rearview mirror. Dean had almost shaken off the last cold tendrils of his nightmare. It helped that Castiel’s look of concern had faded to the look of contentment he had when he was with him and Sam. The moose and the nerdy angel were his family and he loved them.

Sam had nodded off in the passenger seat somewhere around Topeka. Dean was resisting the desire to draw a French mustache with a sharpie on Sam’s face and take pictures. Dean glanced at Cas in the rearview mirror and the angel was looking at him encouraging. 

Dean took a deep breath and spoke softly so he did not wake his brother. “Cas, I still don’t want to talk about it. I’d rather just forget about it.”

“Dean, repression is not healthy.” Castiel stated with concern.

“It’s who I am and what I do. You might as well tell Sammy not to have long hair or to be geeky. Cas, I’ll be fine like I always am.” Dean said with exhaustion seeping into his voice.

“I understand Dean but anytime you do want to talk I am here for you. Always.” Cas said as he gently placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder. A tingle radiated from where Cas’ hand touched him and down his spine. He relaxed into the angels touch and when Cas pulled away he mourned the loss.  
“Any thoughts on the case?” Dean asked to fill the silence.

“None of the symbols left on the homes of the missing look familiar. The gold dust is also perplexing because it doesn’t correlate to any monster I have ever heard of.” Castiel said baffled. 

“My thoughts exactly but I do love a challenge.” Dean said smiling at Cas in the rearview mirror. Sam stirred in his sleep drawing Dean’s attention to his little brother. “Hey Cas could you hand me the marker out of my duffel back there?”

“Why do you need a marker while driving?” Castiel asked incredulously. 

“I want to draw on Sam’s face while he is asleep.” Dean remarked as if it was only natural.

“Dean not while you’re driving.” Cas scolded.

“Fine I’ll pull over if you’ll give me the marker.” Dean compromised. Castiel shook his head at the childishness but he complied. While they were pulled over, not only did Dean draw a moustache on Sam but he also tied his shoelaces together. Dean was quite proud of his handy work. He took multiple pictures all of which featured Dean smiling and Castiel looking on disapprovingly in the background.

Dean immediately sent the best picture to Jody. Not long after Dean received a reply

Message Received ->>>> 3:38pm  
From: Jody Mills  
He is going throttle you when he wakes up. I can tell Castiel doesn’t approve. I surprised he didn’t stop you.  
~~~~~~~~~~

Dean responded immediately as Cas commented from the back seat, “You shouldn’t text and drive Dean.”

Dean frowned at Cas and ignored him.

Message Sent ->>>> 3:42pm  
To: Jody Mills  
Me and Cas have a profound bond you know… LOL. Besides it’s hilarious and worth it. :P  
~~~~~~~~

Dean pocketed his phone and looked once more at Cas in the rearview mirror. Cas smirked at Dean and said, “I am not healing you when he beats you up upon waking.”

“Traitor!” Dean exclaims and bursts into laughter at Castiel’s perturbed expression.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's pranks are discovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning mentions of suicide.

Sam woke up right before St. Louis and requested they make a pit stop. Dean's handiwork had not been discovered yet and Dean was vibrating with anticipation. Castiel sat in the backseat with his arms cross looking at Dean with his Angel of the Lord judgmental look on his face. Dean ruled his eyes at Cas and pulled over at the next rest stop.

Dean waited and watched as Sam went to get out of the Impala. Sam tripped on his tied together does and laid sprawled on the ground next to the car. Dean burst into laughter as an audible "ouch!" burst from Sam's mouth. "Damn it Dean! You’re a child!" Sam yelled while he disentangled his shoelaces and walked away toward the restrooms on the outside of the gas station. A minute later while Dean was filling the tank of the Impala Sam yelled from the bathroom, "What the fuck! Dean I'm going to kill you!"

Sam came striding across the parking lot towards his brother. Cas was leaning against the opposite side of the car watching closely. "What's the matter Sammy? Don't like my artwork?" Sam's bitch face was set at 100 percent.

"Dean you know better than to start this shit with me because it always escalates." Sam stared Dean down. Dean smiled gleefully and unaffected by his brother's speech. Without warning, Sam kicked Dean in the shin with all of his power. "Now Cas can heal you if he wants." Sam said over Dean who was on the ground with his face screwed up in pain.

“I told him I would not heal him when he did it and I’m sticking by that.” Cas declared making eye contact with Sam. Sam smiled slightly at the angel and got back into the Impala leaving his brother on the ground.

Dean managed to limp into the gas station to buy snacks and back to the car. Dean threw beef jerky in Sam’s lap and started the Impala. Dean mumbled, “Bitch.”

“Jerk!” Sam said with no hesitation. They both smiled while looking straightforward. Dean looked in the rearview at Cas, who looked at him sternly and arched his eyebrows. Dean smiled and Castiel could not help it. Cas’ chapped lips turned up into a small smile as he looked into Dean’s eyes. 

By the time they got to Kentucky, it was long dark. The area was extremely rural with very few places to stay. They found an old lodge that overlooked a manmade lake. Dean rented a room with two beds close to the parking lot. Dean was beat and his leg still hurt from where Sam had nailed him. The last thing Dean saw before he fell asleep was Cas sitting in a chair watching over him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dean was in total darkness with nothing but the deafening sound of wind all around him. He felt cold and very alone. 

“Cas! Sam!” he called out into the darkness. Dean wrapped his arms around himself trying to shield himself from the pain, despair and regret that seemed to be permeating his body. 

A voice came from the darkness. “They’re gone Dean. They’re dead because of you and they are never coming back.” The voice was sharp, cold and unfeeling.

“No you lie!” Dean spat back into the darkness.

“It was inevitable Dean your poison.” The disembodied voice accused. “The sooner you accept that the sooner you’ll do what needs to be done.”

“What are you talking about?” Dean cried out confused.

“Kill yourself Dean and do the world a favor,” the voice commanded.

“No! No! NNNOOOOO!” Dean screamed panicked and aggrieved.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Dean… Dean, you need to wake up.” Castiel was shaking Dean where he lay on the bed sweating and thrashing. Sam was behind the angel watching with concern.

Dean’s eyes shot open and the fear in them melted to relief. Dean shot up and threw his arms around Castiel. The angel did not hesitate and returned the hug eagerly.

“Dean are you okay?” Sam asked still standing behind the angel. Dean pulled back from the angel and tears were streaking down his face. “Dean you need to talk about this.” Sam encouraged.

“Sam, I can’t.” Dean said and buried his face back in Cas’ shoulder. He realized what he was doing and pulled back from the angel again. “Sorry Cas.”

“Nothing to be sorry for, Dean. I am your friend and I love you.” Castiel said looking Dean straight in the eye. Cas gripped Dean’s shoulders and willed the human to believe him.

Dean looked up into Cas’ blue eyes and felt himself calm. “Fuck it.” Dean mumbled and leaned back into Cas who immediately embraced him.

Sam set back on his bed watching his brother taker comfort from Castiel. He was happy about that but the intensity of Dean’s nightmares had him beside himself with worry. Dean needed to talk to someone soon or he was afraid that his brother was going to snap.

Dean laid back down but he was still gripping the angel’s hand. Sam went back and laid down because Cas is what Dean needed right now. The angel made a movement to get up from the bed but Dean gripped his arm tighter. “Stay with me Cas.” Dean pleaded. The angel looked at Dean questioning. In response to the unasked question on the angel’s face Dean scooted over to make room for Cas. 

Castiel laid down next to Dean still holding his hand. Neither of them spoke. Dean fell asleep holding his best friends hand. Cas never took his eyes off Dean nor did he leave the human’s side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome. Thanks for kudos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They start to dig into the history of the town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think so far.

Dean awoke to the sun streaming into the room and a face full of trench coat. Dean lifted his head up slightly and rubbed his eyes. “Good morning Dean.” Cas said in his gravelly voice.

“Hey Cas.” Dean looked down on the sleeve of the angel’s coat. “Sorry about the drool.” Dean sat up and stretched popping his back. Castiel silently observed him. “Where’s is Sam?” Dean asked sleepily.

“He went up to the lodge’s dining room to get breakfast to go for you and him.” Cas informed Dean as he got up from the bed and moved to the chair where the angel had originally started the night in before Dean has his nightmare. Castiel continued to watch Dean as he stretched and whined on the bed.

“This place has a dining room?” Dean inquired incredulously.

“Apparently.” Cas deadpanned.

“Well look at you. Sassy in the morning.” Dean laughed and Cas looked at him reprovingly. They were staring at each other intently when Sam came in with a bag of Styrofoam take out containers. Sam took in the staring contest between his brother and his best friend and grinned. 

“I see you finally stopped drooling on Cas.” Sam said chuckling. He took a takeout container and plopped it in Dean’s lap.

“Thanks Sasquatch! Can’t believe this place has a dining room. When we pulled up last night it just looked like a creepy run down lodge.” Dean said already chomping on a piece of bacon.

“This place is actually huge. The dining room has a three story wall of glass overlooking the lake. I talked to the hostess and she said it’s pretty deserted this time of the year but in the summer the place is swamped with vacationers.” Sam informed.

“Well aren’t you just a regular tourist information center. So in the winter this place is deserted. Does that go for the town too?” Dean asked as he shoveled eggs into his mouth.

“Population of the town is about 2500 and half of that are retirees with vacation homes. So a fairly small quiet town.” Sam said.

“So that makes the number of people missing all the more significant.” Cas chimed in.

“It certainly does.” Dean said suddenly pensive. Dean took a large drink of his coffee Sam had brought him. “This could get ugly fast.”

"We need a game plan." Sam interjected.

"So you said this place was huge, well in a small town that probably means a good portion of the population works here. Sam you take the car and go FBI and talk to the police. Cas and I are going to extend our stay here and hit the staff up for information." Dean proposed.

"It's a start of a plan." Sam agreed.

"Cas you in?" Dean said eyeing the angel.

"Of course Dean." Cas said standing showing his readiness.

***************

Dean was always apprehensive about letting anyone drive baby. Sam wasn't exactly an exception to the rule but he was the one he was most comfortable with. So as he watched Sam pull out of the parking lot in the impala there was only a small amount of anxiety building in his chest.

Ten minutes later he was cursing the architect who designed this place. He had never seen so many stairs in his life. He was glad it was winter because he would have sweated his cloths through otherwise. By the time they reached the front desk Dean felt like he was ready for a nap.

Upon entering the lobby they were greeted by two smiling front desk clerks. The taller of the two was a women named Melissa. She had long reddish blond hair and was very warm and energetic. The other was a very short brunette who was barely five feet tall named Kelly. Kelly watched Cas and Dean with very inquisitive eyes. If Dean were to be honest, he found her gaze intimidating for such a petite person. She seemed to be studying them.

Melissa was the first to speak, "How can we help you?"

"We would like to extend our stay." Cas chimed in when Dean didn't answer. Kelly's intense gaze switched from Dean to Cas. Dean was amazed at the soft smile she gave the angel. He found himself involuntarily stepping closer to his friend in an unconscious effort to put a barrier in between Cas and this unnerving woman.

"That's not a problem at all. We are glad your staying longer with us." Melissa said with her sweet sing song voice. She smiled warmly at Dean and seemed to be unaware of her co-workers unnerving demeanor.

Once they extended their room for two more days Dean decided to hit the clerks up for some information. "So what's the history of the town? Any weird stories?"

"You asked that question at the right time." Melissa said smiling brightly at Dean. "Kelly here has been here at the Lodge longer than anyone and she is the local historian."

Dean look at the Kelly again. Her short curly hair and her unnerving blue eyes gave her the look of a woman in her mid twenties. "Seriously!" Dean said incredulously.

Kelly turned her gaze away from Cas and directed it at Dean exclusively. Dean felt himself tense up. "I'm older than I look." She said deadpan. Then she took an authoritative note to her voice and continued, "The city of Castle was founded officially in 1836. It was named after a stone structure that many assumed the local Native Americans built. This is very unlikely since the local tribes were not know for building any permanent structures. I'm not sure why they referred to it as a castle when it's more like a stone fort. The locals tell a romantic story that a Native American chief built it to impress the love of his life. The historical evidence supports nothing close to that. The earliest settlers her said the few remaining Native Americans still in the area told a story of a strange party of people who came from the south with two stone boxes. They built the stone fort and left without the two stone boxes. The original structure was solid with no doors or windows. It was built to keep something in and not necessarily to keep people out." Kelly finished with serious eyes on her audience.

"That's incredibly ominous and creepy" Dean said watching Kelly closely.

"Legends usually are." Kelly said smiling at Dean warmly for the first time.

"Kelly how do you know all of this?" Cas asked.

Kelly considered the angel for a moment like she was trying to decide exactly what to tell him. "I've done my research." Cas smiled at her knowingly and Dean felt uncomfortable again.

"Well I think me and my friend here going to explore the lodge a little bit. Catch up with you gals later." Dean announced earning him a smile from Melissa and a knowing look from Kelly. Dean wanted to be away from her so he could talk to Cas.

They started heading in the direction of their room when Dean stopped and said, "Kelly gave me the creeps!"

Cas actually laughed at Dean. "That doesn't surprise me. She's psychic and not completely human either. She knows what I am but she's harmless."

"How do you know that?" Dean asked disbelieving.

"She showed me." Cas answered mysteriously.

"What?" Dean uttered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love all your kudos and comments.

“Did she put some mojo on you, Cas? Should I go back and gank the bitch?” Deans blurts out in agitation as he tries to navigate the endless number of stairs to get back to their room.

“No Dean. Calm down.” Cas says putting a hand on the human’s shoulder.

“Calm down? How am I supposed to calm down when some weird not human clerk has the upper hand on you?” Dean says sounding even more frantic.

“Listen to me. Kelly wants to help but she didn’t want to out herself in front of the other clerk. She is about 250 years old. She can use telepathy to speak as well as relay her memories which is what she was doing while she gave us that brief history. She was one of the original settlers of this area and at that time she was fully human. She wants us to come back tonight when she is working the night shift alone. I told her that you would be wary of her. She said, ‘bring the tall one for backup.’ She also said, ‘I’ve waited a longtime to be useful.’ I’m not sure the full meaning of that but I expect she means to tell us.” Castiel finished as they reach the door of their room.

“I am going in fully loaded Cas. I don’t trust her.” Dean counters.

“She is expecting that. She advised keeping the weapons concealed well. They have a security guard at night and she said she’d hate to ‘get his panties in a bunch’” Cas said using air quotes.

Dean couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Okay I’ll admit she is funny but she is still incredibly creepy.”

“I am surprised at you being scared of a 5ft tall women.” Cas says matter of fact.

“Hey I get my ass kicked by women all the time. They don’t even have to be supernatural and size doesn’t mean anything.” Dean says as he lays back on the bed. Cas takes up his post in the chair. “Sam better get back soon and there better not be a mark on my baby.” Dean says with a sigh.

“Your obsession with that car bridges on unhealthy you know?” Cas says with a slight smirk.

“Cas, this is not a topic that is up for discussion. What time is it?” Dean inquires.

Cas without looking at a clock or anything says, “10:30 Dean.” It also kind of weirds Dean out when Cas does that. 

“I am going to call Charlie and see what she can dig up on this Kelly. I want all the info and ammunition before our little meeting.” Dean announces as he digs his phone out of his pocket still laying on his back on the bed.

“Whatever makes you more comfortable. Tell Charlie I said hello. I am going to go out on the balcony.” Cas said as he unlocked the balcony door and stepped outside. Dean knew Cas did this to give him privacy even though Dean knew the angel could still hear everything that was said being a celestial being and all. Dean still appreciated it.

Dean dialed Charlie and she picked up on the second ring. “Alright Winchester… your calling pretty early so it better be something good or you’re going to be my handmaiden for my next two weekends of larping.” She said without letting Dean get a word in.

“Well hello to you too. I think you will find this a worthy mission my queen.” Dean said to placate her.

“You know my soft spot Dean. No fair.” Charlie said sounding about five years old which made Dean chuckle.  
“I have a rather creepy front desk clerk I need you to get the 411 on. Her name is Kelly and she work at the Castle Lodge in Castle Kentucky. Cas had a Vulcan mind meld with her in which she said she was 250 years old and that she is a good guy willing to help us. I don’t trust her and I want any info I can get on her.” Dean relays hoping Charlie doesn’t pick up to much of his anxiety. 

“I already have her employment info up.” Charlie gasps. “Is she really only 5 feet tall. Dean Winchester and you’re scared of her. Oh this is magnificent.” Charlie giggles with glee. 

“What part of 250 year old telepath did you not understand?” Dean exclaims.

“Alright Winchesters. Calm yourself.” Charlie counters.

“I’m really getting tired of people telling me to calm down. Oh and Cas says ‘Hi.’” Dean adds

“Aww… tell him I miss him and we are going to have to have a movie night when you all get back. I’ll hit you back in an hour with all I can scrounge up on this Kelly.” Charlie says and Dean can already hear frantic typing in the background.

“Alright Charlie.” Dean says thinking the conversation is done.

“Later Bitches!” Charlie yells and she hangs up. Dean worries about that girl a lot. 

 

Sam gets back an hour later. He didn’t learn anything new from the local police except they are a very small force and are totally baffled. When Dean relates everything about “creepy Kelly” as Dean has taken to calling her Sam seems pensive. 

Sam finally says, “I trust Cas but I don’t blame you for wanting more info. I’ll definitely be going with you to be on the safe side.” 

Dean’s text tone interrupts their conversation.

<<<<From: Charlie 11:36am >>>>>  
Wow, lots to shuffle through. You’re going to have to give me at least another hour.

<<<To: Charlie 11:38am >>  
No problem. Let us know when you’re ready.

 

Sam, Dean and Cas make their way to the dining room to have lunch. Dean prays that they don’t run into Kelly. He’ll be ready tonight but until then he’d prefer to stay out from under her inquisitive gaze.


	6. Chapter 6

“Dean Winchester, you guys are definitely a magnet for the ultra-weird. Can’t tell you for sure that she is 250 years old but I found photos of a women that looks exactly like this Kelly Canus driver’s license photo from 1851. She has gone by numerous names over the years. The woman in the photo from 1851, is referred to as Bronagh. Also have found evidence that she has gone by Claire, Nola, and Rosaleen. She usually pops up as a teacher or a librarian. There is no evidence that any of her incarnations has ever harmed anyone though. She has done an excellent job of crafting her identities. So yeah you have something that is supernatural and highly intelligent but Dean I think she doesn’t mean to harm anyone.” Charlie finished sounding excited from Dean’s phone on speaker.

“Are you sure Charlie? She has a major creep factor going.” Dean inquires.

“I think your possibly psyching yourself out. Just hear what she has to say, armed if you have to.” Charlie suggests.

“Definitely going to be armed.” Dean insists. Cas and Sam just shake their heads at Dean.

“Alright Bitches… keep me informed.” Charlie squeals. 

“We will.” Sam says before Dean hangs up.

After hanging up the phone with Charlie, everyone was quiet for a moment. Sam finally broke the silence. “So, Dean are you ready to confront your darkest fear. I mean I’m afraid of clowns but a five foot tall woman who offers to help us and doesn’t ask for anything in return, well that is terrifying.” Sam said with heavy sarcasm and a stupid smirk. Dean wanted to punch that smirk right off his face.

“Did you forget 250 year old telepath? She could be dangerous.” Dean said in defense and giving Sam a stern look.

“Cas has abilities and he is eons old but he is our friend. He would do anything to help us and I think Kelly or whatever her real name is wants to be the same.” Sam said now seriously.

“I agree with Sam. I sense goodness in her.” Cas added.

“Fine but I’m still going in armed and prepared.” Dean countered.

“I’d expect nothing less. Just don’t shot her without cause.” Sam said partly in jest. Dean gave him a bitch face and the conversation was over.

*******  
When they returned from dinner around 8pm their message light on their room phone was flashing. Dean gave it a quizzical annoyed look. “Who would be leaving us a message on a room phone? No one even knows we are staying here.” 

“Only one way to find out.” Sam says hitting the speaker button and then the message button.

There is static at first and then I female voice starts, “This is Kelly from the front desk. I will be available at midnight to answer your questions. The doors to the front desk will be locked but knock and I’ll let you in. I look forward to meeting Sam.”

Dean looked nervous and curious all at the same time. Cas looked amused and Sam just looked puzzled. “How does she know my name?” Sam asked.

“She is somewhat psychic.” Cas answered simply.

“I don’t like it.” Dean muttered.

“Yes, yes we know. Let’s watch some crap TV while we wait for your hour of doom Dean.” Sam said rolling his eyes.

“Shut it, bitch.” Dean said irritated.

“You first, jerk.” Sam countered and turned on the TV.

************

It was 11:55pm and Sam, Dean, and Cas were making their way to the front desk. Dean didn’t like the stairs any better in the dark. They had already encountered one incredibly fat opossum, a skunk, and a raccoon that looked at them like it expected them to feed it. Not one animal they encountered acted like it was afraid of them. They could see the lights from the main office so they were finally getting close when something swooped down from nearby branch. Dean drew his gun in readiness for a fight. “Dean it’s just an owl. Please don’t shot the wildlife.” Cas said sounding offended on behalf of the owl.

“Sorry, I’m jumpy.” Dean explained.

“Really we hadn’t noticed.” Sam sarcastically flung back.

When they got to the doors there was a sign that said, “Sorry for the inconvenience. Door lock at midnight. Please knock for assistance.” Sam knocked and Dean fidgeted. Two minutes later Kelly came to the door with a polite smile. She was wearing a Castle Lodge t-shirt with an owl on it swooping out of a tree. “Now that is ironic.” Dean said to Kelly when she opened the door.

“What?” Kelly said confused. Dean pointed to her shirt. “How come?”

“We just had an owl attack us. Thought you were physic?” Dean said sound suspicious.

Kelly ushered them inside and relocked the door. “Somewhat but I don’t have control over what I know and don’t. By the way Dean the owl didn’t attack you. If that had been its intention I’d have the first aid kit out right now. You just spooked it.”

“I’m Sam.” Sam said offering his hand.

“Yes I know. You are the youngest and Lucifer’s true vessel.” Kelly turned to Dean and said, “You are Michaels true vessel and I ‘creep you out’ as you say.” She then turned to Castiel and gave him a warm smile, “And you are Castiel, angel of Thursday, and the angel who fell in love with humanity.” On the last phrase Kelly gave Dean a very pointed and knowing look. Dean squirmed under her gaze. “I know you, now let me introduce myself. I am known here as Kelly Canus but I’m sure you know I’ve gone by many names. I’m sure you’ve done you research. I doubt though you know my original name. It is Hestia Caswell and I originally settled in Castle in 1775 with my father and two older brothers. It was wilderness then with a few Native Americans trying to survive. We came as a party of 50 but after one long hard winter there was only 13 left.”

“Hestia… like goddess of the hearth?” Sam questioned.

“Nerd” Dean mumbled.

“Yes, my father was a fan of Greek mythology.” Kelly smiled wistfully. “I miss him he was one of the first to perish. My brothers survived the winter only to die while foraging for food that spring. They fell into a cave to their deaths. By the next winter there were ten of us. We had all given up hope of seeing the next spring. I watched them all die. I laid waiting for my death from starvation or cold, whatever decided to take me first. That is when one of the natives found me and brought me to their chief. They were surprised I was still alive. The chief said the spirits had spoken to him saying I was to be their ‘keeper of stories.’ I was befuddled not only by this declaration but the fact I could understand their tongue. They performed a ceremony around a fire. From that day forward I have not aged. I can speak to most in their minds and discern some of their thoughts. I have some latent psychic abilities. No, Dean I can’t do mind control.” Kelly said looking at Dean like he was being ridiculous.

Dean made a choking sound, “You heard my thoughts?”

“Yes, you’re kind of loud. No holy water and silver don’t affect me. Dean that’s not funny.” Kelly said scolding.

“What did you say or think?” Sam asked

“I just thought that she is so small we could probably fit her in a suitcase.” Dean said smiling.

“Dean that is rude.” Cas said disappointedly.

“It’s fine. I’ve heard worse but if you refer to me as ‘fun sized’ I’ll take a key to Baby.” Kelly threatens.

“You wouldn’t dare. Wait how do you know about the Impala?” Dean queried.

“Psychic… telepathy… plus you’re the Winchesters… word does get around about you two.” Kelly explained.

“Fine what can you tell us about the disappearances?” Dean asked still looking a little affronted that Kelly had threatened his car.

“Those people are more than likely dead and the being doing the killing is ancient. It is what the Native Americans that created me were afraid of. It is why they left.” Kelly said looking anguished.

“And that is?” Sam said.

Kelly looked at all three of them seriously and said, “The brothers of death.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys and gals! More to come soon.


End file.
